Am I Yours?
by SpoopySepticSam
Summary: When a boy named Jack, a bisexual 15-year old, moves to Miami, Florida he has a fresh start at his life. Jack finds his life in Florida quite relaxing. However, when a cute boy comes to class one day Jack has to keep his mouth shut. He hasn't told anyone about his sexuality yet and hopes to keep it that way. But fate has other plans.
1. The Big Move

"Alright that's the last of it," Said the taxi driver as he set down the 6th suitcase. He stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead, his hand was outstretched waiting for money to find it's way into it. My dad grabbed his wallet and payed him. He tip his hat and went back to the drivers seat. He started the engine and then drove off.  
"Well," Said Dad. "Let's go home," He started to walk, He had his phone in his hand looking at directions to where we lived. I followed him trying to keep up to his fast walking. I don't blame him though. It was insanely hot out, 102 degrees to be exact, it had never been this hot in Ireland. As we were walking my green hair fell in front of my face as i took my hat off. I was already starting to sweat. Soon after 25 minutes of continuous turns and steep inclines we finally made it.  
The house was a blue-ish color which was no different then all the houses around it. It had a little balcony in the front and a small yard in the back with a white picket fence. My dad took out the key and unlocked the door. It swayed open and revealed an empty house. I stepped inside and looked around. It was much larger then our house back in Ireland. The house was also deathly silent.  
"Hey Sean?" Yelled my Dad. His voice echoed from upstairs "This room is yours."  
"Okay!" I yelled back up. I grabbed my suitcase and started to pull it back up the stairs. I found my dad in a green tinted room with two windows on the same wall facing out into the backyard. I had a bed in the corner a dresser next to the door and a small nightstand with lamp right next to it. My dad came over and put his hand on my shoulder. 'Dad remember I'm Jack now," My dad laughed  
"Okay Jack, I'll let you get unpacked." He said and walked into the room across the hall. As soon as my dad closed his door I ripped open my suitcase and started unpacking. I decided to move things around differently. The bed was under a window, The dresser was in the back corner, the lamp was by the door, and I moved the nightstand closer to my bed. by the time that was done dad called me down to dinner. We had Ramen because we had literally nothing to eat. We could only fit a couple pieces of food onto the plane. Besides we had to go grocery shopping tomorrow.  
Once dinner was over, which didn't take long, we turned on the TV in the back room. we watched some football which was very exciting in my opinion. I whipped out my phone instead and looked at the time. It was already 7 p.m. I decided to go to bed because of the insane jet lag.  
-=Time Skip Until That Night=-  
I was laying down in bed just thinking about the next day. I would be starting school again. As every kid I dreaded the thought. _Except,_ _no one there would know about me_. I thought. _No one there knows about my sexuality, my hobbies, my interests, who I like, what I like. I'ts a clean slate._ I fell asleep in silence knowing tomorrow would be different.  
The morning went by very quickly. I shoved breakfast into my mouth and said bye to dad as i walked out the door. IN my hand was a small piece of paper with directions to where the school was. The walk took about 5 minutes. In front of me stood a giant building which had small letters on the side saying _Lincoln High School._ I walked up to the big doors and pulled them open. Sweat was already on my forehead. _Probably from the heat._ I thought. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve. _Or from being nervous._ I shook off the feeling and stepped inside. No one was inside. _Where could everyone be? I wasn't late was I?_ I checked my phone. _7:15 a.m. 15 minutes early..._ I sighed and went over to the main office wondering if I could get my schedule. I was startled when a loud bell rang. It echoed through the halls. There was a long silence before the door swung open and students started pouring out. _Shit!_ I screamed. _I thought I was early!_ I decided i didn't want to be trampled by the tsunami of students so I walked inside the office.

-=A/N=-  
Hello! I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I'm Spoopy. I really like septiplier and i ship them. Hard. However i know their both straight so my dream won't ever come true :(. But, i decided to write my own fanfic about them! Sorry if this chapter seemed so short. I just wanted to have a start to it *Shrugs*. The next chapter will be more about Jacks school day and don't worry, Mark will probably come in Chapter 3 ;). I might be able to add another chapter tonight but if not tomorrow! Alright, bye! *Floats out of the scene like a real ghost*


	2. First Impressions

The door closed behind me with a loud _Bang!_ I jumped at the sound. I could hear the muffled voices of students behind the door. I walked up to the front desk. It was a large circle with just enough space for someone to sit in. The lady at the desk looked up. She wore round glasses with a gold brim. She had a look on her face which yelled _I dont want to talk to you._ There was a long silence before i spoke up.  
"Hello, I'm Jack Mcloughlin, I'm new this year and I am wondering if i can get my schedule." I asked. I smiled and the lady just stared at me. She stood up and slowly worked her way over to a small cabinet in the back of the room. She riffled through a couple papers. While waiting I realized that there were no more students out in the hall. The woman sat back down in her chair and a piece of paper towards me. She didnt say anything and went back to work. "Thanks.." I walked back out the door to find the halls completely empty.  
I walked through the halls looking for my locker when i stumbled into someone. I got knocked backwards but luckily my backpack cushioned the fall. I looked up saw a tall boy. He had blonde hair and was wearing a _Star Wars_ t-shirt.  
"Sorry!" He said quickly. He held out his hand and waited for me to grab it. He had a worried look on his face. He was really cute. I started to blush and tried to hide it. I slipped my hand inside of his. It felt warm. It made me feel calm. "My name's Jason."  
"I'm Jack," I replied. He smiled which made my face really red. "Uhh...bye." I quickly walked away feeling really stupid for what I just said, but after awhile i finally found my locker. _Great! Right in the back of the school!_ I thought. I had to try the combo 2 or 3 times before i finally got it open. I grabbed all my textbooks and binders and looked at my schedule. Science would be starting in a couple minutes. I closed my locker and started to look for room B4.

I jumped when the bell rang again. I was leaning against the wall outside the science room waiting for the previous class to leave. As people walked out some stared at me. I tried not to make eye contact. Then, after all the students left I walked inside. The room was big with 30 deska big enough for 2 people. I took a seat at the farthest one back and looked at the new students coming in. All of them took seats next to their friends. The classroom was filled with quiet murmurs. Everyone had a partner besides me. Some people looked at me now and again. _Why do people keep looking at me!_ I thought. I kept my head down and played with my hair.  
"Quiet!" yelled the teacher. Everyone jumped at how loud he yelled. I sat straight up. They started to quiet down. The room was so silent it would shatter with a whisper. "Thank you, as you know I'm Mr. Mathews." He started to walk around the room. Looking at people acting as if they moved it would be the last thing they did. "So you think you know a lot about science?" He asked. "Well you don't, at least not yet..."  
Once science was over the day was pretty dull. I saw Jason in the hall a couple times. At lunch some people invited me to sit with them. I didn't learn their names just yet.  
The only topic at lunch was about me. People asking where I came from or what sports do I play. I answered every question with don't have one or with a simple lie. I think I got through 20 different questions before the bell rang. On my way out of the lunchroom a girl who sat at our table complimented me on my accent. I smiled in return.  
The last class was math, which was the only class I had with Jason. The teacher went over classroom expectations for what felt like hours. I kept checking the clock every now and then counting down how many minutes left. 50, 34, 23, 12, 4.  
Bring!

The bell rang and everyone stood up and left the classroom. On my way to my locker i heard a lot of 'See you tomorrow' or 'What time should I come over?' I packed up all my books and slung my backpack over my shoulder sighing, wishing that I had someone that would come over to my house. _Tomorrow,_ I thought, _tomorrow will be better._


	3. The Red-Haired Boy

"I'm back!" I called out as I walked into the house. I heard the TV on in the background. I waited for my dad's response. Nothing. _Hmm..._ I thought. Wondering what he could be doing. I set down my backpack next to the kitchen table and walked over to the TV. On the couch laid my dad, who was fast asleep, and had a chip bag split open all over the floor. _Really?_ I walked over and started picking up the chips, one by one, making sure not to wake my dad. I finally picked up the last one and dumped it the trash. I brushed my hands on my pants followed by a long sigh, dreading the homework that I knew I had to do. I grabbed my backpack and ran upstairs closing my bedroom door behind me.  
Halfway through my science work I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I said putting down my pencil. My dad came through the door his eyes half-shut and his hair was all messed up.  
"How was your day?" He asked rubbing his eyes open. He blinked a few times to clear his vision.  
"Good," I replied. I started to focus on my homework again. I re-positioned myself sitting on a few papers here and there that were sprawled out on my bed.  
"Well that's good." He mumbled he turned around and walked out the door. "We're having porkchops for dinner!" He called out from downstairs. I stayed silent knowing there was no reason to respond. So instead I focused on memorizing scientific formulas.

-=Time Skip Because I'm Lazy=-

School seemed much "Brighter" today. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood. My first class was English which was located in room D12. Lucky for me it was right next to my locker. _Well that's nice!_ I thought. I walked into the classroom and walked into a big clump of red messy hair. I stumbled back a bit. "Sorry," I said looking to make sure they were okay. He turned around. _Shit,_ I froze, _He's really cute!_ I couldn't help but stare. His eyes were brown like chocolate. They were so easy to get lost into.  
"Im Mark, Mark Fischbach." He held out his hand. I took it into my own. He smiled and shook my hand. I stood there, still frozen in a trance. "I'm new here today. I was too busy yesterday with the move to come here." I snapped back into reality.  
"Wait," I asked, I had a very puzzled look on my face. "Where did you move from?"  
"Hawaii." My eyes bulged out of my head. He laughed  
"Really?" I was even more surprised now. He nodded. I smiled and looked into his chocolate eyes. I would've stood there forever but realized that I was blocking the doorway. The people behind me looked really impatient. "Sorry," I murmured scratching the back of my head, I moved aside. I tried to make my way back to Mark but he already went to his seat. I walked around looking at the tables trying to find where I sat. _Of course, all the way across the room from Mark! Shit..._ I sat down throwing my books down on my desk. I rested my head in my hands hoping the day would go by quickly.

After the first bell rang Mark ran over to me.  
"Hey! I didn't catch your name," He asked.  
"It's Se-," I stopped and corrected myself quickly. "Jack, my name's Jack." Mark smiled.  
"Well I hope I can talk to you later!" He added.  
"M-Me too," I smiled and waved as Mark and I walked away.  
My face felt hot and red. _Motherfucker! Why do I always need to blush when talking to guys!_ I felt embarrassed all the way to Spanish hoping I would see Mark again.  
Soon lunch came by before I knew it. I grabbed a tray and filled it up with the greasy food the cafeteria provided. my dad told me to choke it down until he could pack me a lunch. I glanced around the lunch room when I saw a hand point at me. It waved me over. I saw the people I sat with yesterday. At lunch we talked about who would win in a battle, Goku or Ryu. I didnt what the hell they were talking about so i didn't join in on the conversation. My eyes wondered over the heads of people sitting in the cafeteria when they saw I blaze color of red. I looked closer and saw Mark sitting by himself. I filled up with guilt and walked over to him.  
"Hey Mark, want to come sit by us?" I asked. I pointed behind me to show where we were sitting.  
"Sure," He grabbed his tray and followed me over to my spot. He sat across from me.  
"Do you know who the hell Goku or Ryu are?" I asked. He shook his head saying that he didn't have a clue. He glanced up at my hair.  
"Why did you dye your hair?" I was surprised at the question. I never really thought of it before.  
"Well, when I moved from Ireland I wanted to take some of it with me, and since we lived on fields of green i decided to dye my hair like the hills. It's like i took a piece of home with me." I replied looking in the distance remembering the happy and sad times I had in Ireland.  
"Well I had the same idea but mine was with the different shades of red from the evening sunsets in Honolulu." We both stayed silent after that.  
"Don't look now." A boy whispered from the end of the table. "Here comes Rachel." Mark and I exchanged looks. We both noticed that her face was caked in make-up and was wearing booty-shorts. Everyone at the table had one of two looks. Either you were sizing her up or giving her the evil eye. "You'd have to crazy to not like her," He added. I quickly glanced at Mark. He looked back at me with worried eyes. _Shit! Shit! Shit! I don't want him to think I'm gay now!_ I quickly looked away. I didn't want him to get the wrong image. My cheeks started turning red.  
"I have to go use the bathroom," I stood up quickly my throat was dry. I ran over to the bathroom regretting the past minute. Luckily, no one noticed me. I ran into one of the stalls and locked the door behind me. I rested my head on the door sighing as i did so. I heard the door open. I saw a pair of Nikes walk in.  
"Jack?" asked Mark.

-=A/N=-  
Hey guys! Spoopy here with a quick update. I just wanted to let you guys know that ill be updating this story every other day considering another story is in the works. However, this week is a busy one for me considering school and that shit :I I'll try to update it as much as I can but expect delays and late updates. Sorry for the inconvenience! It'll be back to normal though by the beginning of November though :) Alright, Bye! *Disappears into thin air like a real ghost*


End file.
